sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:"V Is Not For Valentines" (Trisell Roleplay) (Group Roleplay)/@comment-25627885-20170309200115
I, Saren, by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so.” Mars Q1: How far would you go to save the love of your life? D) I would give up my life and/or make life worse for others—even as far as killing innocent—to save this person. Mars: Why? Because they are mine, and nobody takes what is mine away from me. Q2: How far would you go to save an enemy, someone who despises you? A) As far as it doesn’t change my general routine or inconvenience me. Mars: Why would I ever try to save an enemy? I have no reason to, and I'd most likely end up getting stabbed in the back. Q3: Which of the following traits do you find attractive? Corruption, Wrath and Greed Mars: ..... Wrath translates to violence, asserting your will over those weaker than you.. It's exhilarating.. Greed is natural and cannot be satisfied completely, and that makes things fun.. Corruption, because those who embrace it while in a position of power will put their own interests first.. Often times creating situations that are just plain fun to watch others struggle to overcome~ Q4: What is the color of good? Mars: Black - because 9 times out of ten, it's the straightforward evil that turns out to be more reliable than the ones who hide behind the venure of morality. Q5: What is the color of evil? Mars: White - because the 'paragons of virtue' often masquerade with this color.. The color of hypocrisy really.. Q6: What would you do with an abusive spouse? H) Kill them. Mars: Why should I let myself wind up the victim of abuse when I have the means of putting an end to it permanently? Q7: What is your best pick-up line for each of these locations to the person you want to hit on? (Huh.. hard to come up with lol.) Location A) Bar/Restaurant Mars: ... -doesn't really have a pickup line for this.- Location B) Warzone Mars: Uhhhh.. Blood for the blood Goddess.. Skulls for the Skull throne..? The goddess is you by the way. Location C) Church Mars: They should replace the old farts in the stained glass windows with you because worshipping you is much more entertaining Location D) Schoolyard Mars: .... You, me, somewhere other than this place? Location E) Haunted House Mars: If ghosts were real they'd be bowing at your feet Location F) Apocalypse (Preferably Zombie) Mars: You n me together make this apocalypse scenario bearable~ Location G) Park at night, alone Mars:.... I got nothing for this, aside from bringing some chocolates or some gold as a giftz Q8: If your partner gave you permission to take advantage of them in any respect, what would you do? (Please keep answers within wiki guideline rules) Mars: ..... That might involve a lot of inappropriate stuff that shouldn't be mentioned.. Q9: What would you demand in return if someone you knew was bad for you wanted you? Mars: I have no clue really.. I'd probably just go along with it until things go bad. Q10: Do you believe you are a good person? Mars: No Q11: Are a stoic no-nonsense not-interested in crazy-but-really-interesting people type of person? Mars: I love to have fun, and my life is crazy.. Tl;dr, I am the exact opposite of a stoic no nonsense not interested in crazy but really interesting people person. Q12: What does your ideal woman look like? Mars: Uhhhhh, I'unno Q13: What does the ideal you look like? Mars: I don't fricken know Q14: Where would you live if you could? Mars: Somewhere Xavek can't find me Q15: Are you a good person? Mars: I'm only in it for myself.. So no. Q16: Will you like, favorite, and subscribe? Mars: Sure Q17: That’s the end… What do you have to say about that? Mars: The fuck?